


a little bit of something else

by danisnopeonfire



Series: florida days [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire
Summary: “Look at you,” he sighs. “What a sort.”“Careful.” Dan leans down until their noses are touching. He can feel the drag of Phil’s chapped bottom lip as he talks. “I really don’t want to have to enact another Love Island ban.”





	a little bit of something else

Dan closes the door to their bedroom and sends Phil an affronted look.

“Did you know,” he says, wrestling his shirt over his head, “that your father likes to wash the dishes twice. Each dish. Two times.”

Phil looks up from his phone to see his boyfriend now struggling to pull his shorts down his thighs. A week’s worth of sun and probably not enough UVA protection have amounted to this: the same tan lines he always sees during this time of year, when the skinny jeans have been ditched for shorts and shirts are more of a rarity than anything. They’re nothing new, the tan lines, but Phil appreciates them all the same. He revels in the knowledge that Dan’s paler, milkier skin is his, that it’s covered and intimate and not at all sunkissed. Just Phil kissed.

Phil yawns and lets his phone fall to his chest. It bangs his chin on the way.

“I thought you knew this. I thought you loved and accepted my family’s endearing but dysfunctional nature.”

“I do, but that’s the last time I let your dad rope me into doing any chores with him,” Dan grumbles as he turns the fan on and faffs about with the settings, because apparently in Florida it doesn’t matter if not every room in the house has air conditioning.

Phil smiles to himself. “You like it cos you’re his favourite.”

“Shut up.” Dan walks over and silences him with his own body weight, laying beside him in the cramped three-quarter bed. Phil notices the way he suppresses a smile, because even after all this time, the one compliment Dan struggles accepting is that Phil’s family loves him. Phil doesn’t bother trying to make him see, and he never will. Dan’s constant need for the approval he already has is what keeps him comfortable. “I think he just likes that I don’t talk much.”

“Funny,” Phil muses. “I can never seem to shut you up.”

Dan goes to hit him but ends up just resting his palm on Phil’s bare chest. Phil has still got a towel around his lower half from when he got out of the shower and didn’t bother drying himself, instead just browsing Instagram on the bed and waiting for the humidity in the air to run its course. Dan noses at his shoulder, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Phil observes him.

“You caught the sun today,” he murmurs, running his knuckle along Dan’s rosy cheekbone.

“I’ve caught the sun every day this week, Phil.”

“I know.” He admires the freckles dusting the apples of Dan’s cheeks. Beautiful. “But today especially. You’re glowing.”

Dan chuckles. “If that’s your way of trying to say I look pregnant, it’s not very subtle.”

“Oops.” Phil smiles and allows his fingers to wander the tanned skin. “Is everyone in bed?”

“Yeah. Your dad headed up when we finished downstairs.”

“Good.”

Dan smiles. He doesn’t need more confirmation than that, it seems, before he’s sliding his leg over Phil’s thighs and straddling them. Phil’s hands find his love handles as he gazes up at him.

“Look at you,” he sighs. “What a sort.”

“Careful.” Dan leans down until their noses are touching. He can feel the drag of Phil’s chapped bottom lip as he talks. “I really don’t want to have to enact another Love Island ban.”

He feels Phil’s smile against his lips before he hears it in his voice. Phil squeezes his hips, enjoys how the familiar, dimpled flesh gives between his fingers. That’s what sex with Dan is. Familiar. It’s like falling back into the sheets of a freshly made bed, like curling your toes into a blanket you’ve had for years and falling asleep. It’s like everything that’s soft in the world and more. It’s like everything Phil wants.

When Dan kisses him, it’s slow. Phil can feel the buzz of the day’s events slipping past his lips and presenting itself in the form of a gradual, slow need. They’re like that for a while, just the slow drag of their lips as they kiss.

Dan’s face is flushed when he pulls back, his bottom lip catching against Phil’s nose. “I need..it’s not.  _ Fuck _ .”

Phil admires him. Admires the way his body has slumped closer to his, how his eyes are lidded and so, so trusting. Like he’s waiting for Phil to give him the world on a plate.

He wishes with overwhelming ferocity that he could.

When Phil slips a hand in his boxers, Dan’s eyes flutter shut. He feels the bed creak beneath him as he touches Dan gently, as he feels the hot flesh burn with impatience against his palm. It’s so much that he has to close his eyes.

“More,” Dan tells him quietly. He’s pulling off his boxers and letting them drop to the floor and all Phil can do is watch. Just drink up the sight before him, those fucking  _ tan lines _ that make him want run his lips against every inch of Dan’s body and commit the memory to all five senses. Dan drags a finger along Phil’s still-damp towel, traces the outline of his cock through the material in a way that has Phil biting his lip.

“You’re so sexy,” Phil whispers. “God, you’re so fucking..”

Dan smiles and peels Phil’s towel away, just enough so that he can get a hand around him. His fingers are warm, the touch  _ just enough _ that it has Phil sighing. Dan’s got his eyes closed, a desperate little look on his face as he absently rocks his hips against Phil’s thigh in time with his strokes.

“Here, let me just..” Phil pulls him closer by his hips, and when he gets a hand around both of them, Dan’s lips part in a low, needy moan. Dan’s cock is flushed red as Phil rubs them slowly together, his tip sliding against Phil’s underside, making them both dribble precome in a way that makes Phil unable to decipher whose body is whose. It’s a sight he’s seen countless times, and one he’ll see countless times more, but it’s so fucking sexy. It’s so fucking sexy that Phil can’t help but squeeze a little.

“Fuck,” Dan says, and maybe that was a little loud. The old bed is creaking beneath them, the headboard grazing the wall with the movement of Phil’s wrist and the way Dan is rocking into the touch. It’s beautifully careless.

“Quieter,” Phil advises him. “Be quieter for me, sweetheart.”

Dan leans down and buries his face in Phil’s shoulder. His mouth is open so that Phil can feel his tongue against his skin, can feel it drag against him every time Dan shudders or moves his body. Phil knows Dan’s close when his breath stutters, shakes, then stops entirely.

“Uh.” Dan squeezes his thighs around him as he releases, his cock twitching in Phil’s hand as Phil guides him through it. Guides  _ them _ through it. They don’t come at the same time, they’re never that perfect, never that premeditated, but when Phil releases, it’s with a sigh and a gentle clench of the bedsheets between his fingers. He’s still coming down from the heat of it all when Dan rolls off him.

He accepts the damp towel that’s tossed his way and cleans himself down, dropping it to the floor. He’ll move it in the morning before it becomes someone else’s problem. Dan’s on his back, already on his phone and getting in those last few minutes before he’ll inevitably crash. 

Phil just closes his eyes and enjoys the quiet company, enjoys the knowledge that he’s about to fall asleep in the same way he has all week.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on tumblr @danisnopeonfire :)


End file.
